


cuchillos afilados y otras cosas esenciales del hogar

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Retoaleatorio: 8Bits [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: Tim lleva cuarenta horas sin dormir cuando su coche y su iPad (el orden es irrelevante) aparecen tiroteados a dos manzanas de su edificio.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> Tim lleva cuarenta horas sin dormir cuando su coche y su iPad (el orden es irrelevante) aparecen tiroteados a dos manzanas de su edificio. 

Está bastante seguro (un ochenta por ciento, al menos) de que no ha cogido el coche en la última semana. Está del todo (cien por cien) seguro de que Jason ha usado su botiquín y sus sábanas tienen restos de sangre reseca. 

Antes de llegar a cualquier conclusión precipitada, se mete en la ducha, prepara un traje, pasa su presentación a la tablet del trabajo y envía el certificado de defunción de Jason tanto a la compañía eléctrica como a la telefónica. 

Duerme doce horas del tirón. 

Cuando despierta, tiene cinco llamadas perdidas de lo que supone es uno de los móviles desechables de Jason. Ahora que está ligeramente consciente, el pitido del teléfono le taladra la cabeza. Esconde el rostro contra la almohada, espera que el algodón ahogue tanto los tonos de la llamada como el regusto pastoso que tiene en la boca.

Las sábanas se deslizan de su espalda y Tim se apresura a agarrar el borde con fuerza, cierra los ojos y murmura “no” y se envuelve de nuevo en ellas. Jason huele a su champú, hunde una rodilla en el colchón junto a sus muslos.

—No quiero preguntar por qué tienes mi certificado de defunción. 

No sabe cuándo ha entrado en el apartamento, pero ha subido las persianas y Tim tira de la sábana hasta que le cubre la cara y parte del pelo. “Técnicamente,” dice, y nota los dedos de Jason colándose bajo la tela, arañando su nuca en pequeños surcos, “ya no lo tengo.”

Jason le agarra del pelo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se le escape un gruñido cuando le echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Le arde la espalda y tiene un tobillo inflamado y dormiría diez años más. Jason le destapa sin cuidado y se deja caer junto a él en la cama. Sabe que la cazadora le dejará marca cuando se separe, ahora la cremallera le quema contra la piel y arruga la nariz cuando Jason le separa los labios con la lengua. Sacude la cabeza y busca un hueco en su garganta en el que apoyar la frente y respirar pesado, los hombros de Jason son lo suficientemente anchos para bloquear la luz que entra por la ventana. Se acuerda cuando cuela una mano bajo su camiseta y Jason se estremece, sus dedos aprietan contra el vendaje y Tim aspira, perdido entre la mezcla del olor a cuero y a su champú. Apoya la mano en un trozo de piel sin agujeros de bala y habla contra su garganta: “me debes un iPad.”


End file.
